Cavaleiros do Zodíaco VERSUS Ursinhos Carinhosos
by Tio Konoha
Summary: Os Cavaleiros enfrentam os unicos que sao tao gays e que falam tanto em amizade qut eles proprios!OS URSINHOS CARINHOSOS! XDDDD


**Toei-Tosqueiras odiáveis e imbecis-apresenta:**

**Os cavaleiros do zodiacú contra seus inimigos mais temíveis...**

**Os unicos tão gays e que falam tanto em amizade quanto eles mesmos...**

**Saint Seiya Vs Ursinhos Carinhosos**

**Narrador:Os cavaleiros de Prontera voltavam da expedição das ruinas de...**

**Voz do além:BURRO!ISSO NÃO É RAGNAROK NÃO!**

**Narrador:Errr...então,Os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco-todos os direitos reservados-lutavam bravamente para...abrir a tampa do pepino em conserva?**

**Seiya:AMIGOS,ME PASSEM SUAS FORÇAS PARA EU DERROTAR ESTE SER MALIGNO!**

**Shun:Gargamel?ONDE!ONDE!**

**Seiya:...**

**Shiryu:Eu disse que ele não deveria ter visto aquele especial dos Smurffs...**

**Hyoga:É...gay!**

**Narrador:Shun estava agachado no chão balbuciando algo como "não existem homenzinhos azuis, não existem homenzinhos azuis..."...então Saori entra correndo pela porta**

**Saori:Meninos!Algo terrível aconteceu!**

**Ikki:O que!Como você sabe!**

**Saori:É que aquele Plantão Globo acabou de aparecer!**

**Hyoga:Ihhhh,aconteceu desgraça...**

**Seiya:AMIGOS,POR ATENA!**

**Narrador:Então eles saem correndo com os braçinhos para trás e cantando "Thunder cats around the moon..."...Ao chegarem à sala onde estava a tv,eles tomam um susto com o que vêem.**

**Pânico:Hello,Sidney!**

**Seiya:...filme errado.**

**Pânico:Desculpa,é que fica difícil enxergar com a mascara...**

**Seiya:Sem problemas!**

**Pânico:Só pra não perder o costumeesfaqueia a SaoriAté logo o/...e lembrem-se,peito bom é peito sangrando! **

**Ikki:Valeu!anotando no bloquinho**

**Narrador:Er...enfim...então eles tomam OUTRO susto quando vêem a notícia do Plantão.**

**Shun:Ikkiiiii...**

**Ikki:Esse é meu nome!Oque foi Shun!**

**Shun:Eu tenho medo do plantão...**

**Shiryu:Todos temos...todos temo...**

**Hyoga:...err...**

**Shiryu:O que foi!**

**Hyoga:Porque você disse a mesma frase duas vezes seguidas?...**

**Shiryu:Fica mais dramático...vai dizer que nunca viu isso em filmes!**

**Hyoga:Ver eu vi,mas era tão ridículo que não achei que alguém fizesse aquilo de verdade neh...**

**Shiryu:...**

**Seiya:OLHEM!COMEÇOU!**

**Narrador:Vinhetinha do Plantão "TANTANTANTANTANTANTANTANTAN, TANTANTANTANTANNNNNNNNNNNN"**

**Hyoga:Que vinheta horrível...**

**Saori:Ficaria melhor se fosse a musiquinha do Silvio Santos...**

**Ikki:Qual?**

**Saori:"Agora é hora,de alegria.vamos sorrir e gastar,digo,dançar..."**

**Shiryu:Por que você não cala sua boca?Aproveita e vai lava loça!**

**Saori:Sin sinhô...**

**Narrador:Quando eles vêem o plantão,aparece um reporter no meio de uma confusão dizendo "É HORRÍVEL,O EXÉRCITO FOI MOBILIZADO,MAS NINGUÉM CONSEGUE CHEGAR PERTO PORQUE ELES SÃO...ELES SÃO..." então todos escutam no fundo uma voizinha fina dizendo "Você QUER ser meu amiguiiiiinho?" e em seguida a câmera cai,e nós vemos umas "patinhas" peludas e o repórter gritando "NÃÃÃÃÃO!"**

**Seiya:QUE HORRÍVEL!QUEM SERÁ?HADES?POSEIDON? DONA ARLINDA!LINDOMAR!**

**Narrador:Então alguém se abaixa até a câmera e se mostra...o que os cavaleiros viram fez gelar o seu sangue... era muito pior do que uma musica do Latino...era ummm... URSINHO CARINHOSO!**

**TODOS:UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!**

**saem correndo que nem bixas**

**Hyoga:Seiya,o que nós vamos fazer!**

**Seiya:Vocês eu não sei,mas eu duvido que eles me encontrem debaixo da cama!**

**Todos:...**

**Shun:E depois EU que sou gay!**

**Seiya:...**

**Narrador:Então o ursinho que olhava para a câmera disse "Quem quiser brincar com a gente,venha ao reino da Fantasia"**

**Hyoga:VAMOS LÁ!VOU ME VINGAR POR TUDO QUE ELES ME FIZERAM SOFRER QUANDO EU ERA NOVO!**

**Shiryu:Isso ai!**

**Ikki:Err...**

**Hyoga:Ikki,o que foi?**

**Ikki:Me lembrei que eu não posso ir,tenho um compromisso...**

**Shiryu:...**

**Hyoga:Ikki...não vai dizer que...você está com medo?**

**Ikki:NUNCA!EU NÃO TENHO MEDO DE...DE...ursinhos com vozes kawaiis e que andam e falam...e que...TA,TENHO MEDO SIM,E DAÍ!E QUEM NÃO TEM MEDO DELES!**

**Shun:Eu!**

**Todos:...**

**Shun:Eu acho eles tãããão fofinhos!**

**Seiya:Gay.**

**Narrador:Então depois de umas breve discussão,Seiya por livre e espontânea vontade resolve ir.**

**Seiya:ME TIREM DESSA JAULA!**

**Ikki:E ai você vai fugir?**

**Seiya:CLARO!**

**Hyoga:Então não.**

**Seiya:Corno...**

**Piloto:Estamos chegando!**

**Shiryu:Valeu seu piloto!**

**Piloto:A propósito,por que a senhorita Kido não veio com vocês hoje?**

**Hyoga:Errr...**

**Narrador:A cena muda para Saori que lavava loça na sua própria mansão...**

**Seiya:Chegamos!**

**Narrador:Seiya pula para fora do avião.**

**Ikki:EI,VOCÊ NÃO ESTAVA NA JAULA!**

**Seiya:Quem disse que assistir mister M não ajuda em nada!**

**Ikki:...**

**Narrador:O tal Reino da Fantasia se parecia muito com santuário...se você mudasse as escadas por estrelinhas e as casas por nuvens...**

**Seiya:Agora não tem mais volta!GoGoGo!**

**Ikki:The bomb has planted!**

**Shun:Sector clear!**

**Shiryu:Enemy down!**

**Hyoga:FOGO NA ROSQUINHA!**

**Todos:...**

**Seiya:O QUE FOI ISSO!**

**Hyoga:QUE CULPA EU TENHO SE NA LAN QUE EU JOGO ELES TRADUZIRAM ASSIM!**

**Shiryu:VAMOS LÁ,POR ATENA AMIGOS!**

**Seiya:Err...Shiryu?**

**Shiryu:Sim? **

**Seiya:Essa fala é minha...**

**Shiryu:Foi mal...**

**Seiya:Ok,dessa vez passa...enfim...POR ATENA AMIGOS!**

**Narrador:Todos saem correndo e começam a subir as... estrelas?...Enfim...eles chegam à primeira nuvem,onde seu inimigo os aguardava...**

**Seiya:Apareça,seu urso bizarro!**

**Zé colméia:HEHEHE!EU SOU MAIS ESPERTO QUE OS URSOS COMUNS!**

**Catatau:Zé,ele tava falando de OUTRO urso bizarro...**

**Zé colméia:Duhhp! **

**Narrador:Depois do infeliz incidente,o verdadeiro inimigo surge.Um urso azul com um bastão de beisball na mão e um desenho de um troféu na barriga...**

**Hyoga:Quem é você?**

**Ursinho:I'm the Champion!**

**Shun:Uhhhh,convencido!**

**Ursinho:Não,mas meu nome é campeão mesmo!**

**Shiryu:Ah,sei,conta outra!**

**Campeão:...Ai,ces tão me tirando!**

**Seiya:SIM!METEORO DE PÉGASUUUUUUUUU!**

**Narrador:Campeão desvia e acerta uma tacada na fuça de Seiya!**

**Seiya:Corno! **

**Shun:Se eu não me engano,cada ursinho ensina alguma coisa às pessoas...o que você ensina?**

**Campeão:As belezas do esporte!**

**Hyoga:E que esporte você ensinou ao Seiya?**

**Campeão:Acerte um trouxa...**

**Ikki:Opa,esse eu gostei!**

**Seiya:CALEM A BOCA!EU VO TE MATAR SEU URSO BIZARRO!**

**Zé colméia:ALGUÉM ME CHAMOU!**

**Narrador:Em seguida Campeão acerta a cabeça de Zé colméia jogando-o no chão.**

**Campeão:Pode vir!**

**Narrador:Seiya depois de receber umas tacadas na cara consegue acertar o fuçinho de Campeão,e depois disso,pega o taco e espanca ele até matar...**

**Shun:Ikki,to cum medo...**

**Ikki:Eu também...**

**Seiya:Arf,arf...bem,vamos pra próxima!**

**Narrador:Ninguém teve coragem de discordar...e assim chegaram na próxima nuvem...**

**Hyoga:APAREÇA URSO BIZARRO!**

**Urso do Cabelo Duro:Soy jô!**

**Narrador:Então um flash verde passa dando uma voadora no Urso do Cabelo Duro.**

**Hyoga:Quem é você!**

**Sortudo:Sou sortudo!**

**Narrador:Eles viram que ele era erde com um trevo de quatro folhas na barriga...**

**Sortudo:Vocês querem ser meus amigos?**

**Todos:NÃO!**

**Sortudo:ENTÃO MORRAM!**

**Narrador:Sortudo surra todos,então,num ultimo esforço, Hyoga da sua cartada final...**

**Hyoga:Para vencer você só há uma maneira...**

**Sortudo:Qual?**

**Narrador:Hyoga pega seu celular,faz uma ligação e de repente surge um cara todo vestido de verde.**

**Hyoga:Irish Guy,ele eh todo seu!**

**Sortudo:NÃO,CHAMAR UM IRLANDÊS É VACILO!**

**Narrador:E então,sortudo sai correndo com o Irlandê em seu encalço.**

**Hyoga:To the end,my friends!**

**Narrador:E assim se segue durante muito tempo,até eles chegarem às ultimas nuvens...**

**Ikki:Apareça,urso bizarro!**

**Bonequicha:ME DÁ UM COPO D'AGUA!**

**Ikki:VOCÊ NÃO É UM URSO!**

**Bonequicha:FODA-SE,ME DA A POHA DO COPO D'AGUA,SUA BISCAAAAATE!**

**Narrador:A bonequicha então olha pro lado,vê algo que a assusta muito e sai correndo:**

**Hyoga:O que será que assustou ela?**

**Seiya:Acho que foi aquele urso rosinha ali...ele tem um arco iris na barriga ou é impressão minha?**

**Ikki:Quem é você?**

**Cheer Bear:Cheer Bear!**

**Ikki:Em português!**

**Animador:Animador? **

**Ikki:Melhor em inglês mesmo...**

**Cheer Bear:Ok...vc quer que eu te anime,você está chateado com algo?**

**Ikki:Sim,estou...**

**Cheer Bear:Com o que?**

**Ikki:COM VOCÊ!saca o lança-chamas e queima o urso**

**Cheer Bear:AI,AI,TO TOOOOODA ASSADA!**

**Ikki:VAMOS!**

**Narrador:Blábláblá,e eles chegam na próxima nuvem...**

**Shiryu:Urso bizarro,apareça!**

**silêncio**

**Shiryu:Errr...cade?**

**Voz de longe:TO CAGANDO,PERA UM POUQUINHO!**

**Todos:...**

**Narrador:Então o urso chega,com um pedaço de papel higiênico preso na bunda.**

**Tristonho:Oi,eu sou o Tristonho.**

**Narrador:O urso era azul escuro,e tinha uma nuvem chovendo na barriga.**

**Shiryu:O que você ensina?**

**Tristonho:Eu deixo as pessoas tristes?**

**Shiryu:SERIO!**

**Tristonho:Não sei,to te perguntando né,trouxa...é que eu não vejo o desenho faz anos,nem lembro o que eu fazia...**

**Shiryu:Ah...posso te matar?**

**Tristonho:Isso vai te deixar feliz?**

**Shiryu:Sim!**

**Tristonho:ENTÃO NÃO!**

**Narrador:Porrada...blablabla...então Shiryu pega o papel higiênico preso à bunda de Tristonho,e joga ele lá embaixo...e convenhamos,o tal reino da fantasia estava beeeeem no ALTO...**

**Shiryu:Vamos lá!**

**Narrador:Então eles chegam na próxima nuvem!**

**Seiya:Vamos lá Shun,diga sua fala,diga URSO BIZARRO, APAREÇA!"...**

**Shun:URSO FOFINHO,APAREÇAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Seiya:...**

**Narrador:Um urso laranja com uma estrela na barriga aparece...**

**Seiya:Quem é você?**

**Risonho:Risonho?**

**Seiya:Em inglês é como?**

**Risonho:Laught a lot...**

**Seiya:Fica risonho mesmo...**

**Shun:O que você faz?**

**Risonho:Faço os outros morrerem de rir?**

**Shun:Com seu bom humor e piadas!**

**Risonho:Não,com essa pena gigante aqui!**

**Narrador:Risonho tenta matar Shun de tanto rir,porem Shun se mexia tanto rindo que acertou um pezão na cara de Risonho e matou ele.**

**Shun:TADEEEEEEENHO!**

**Seiya:VAMOS LÁ,SOH FALTA UMA!**

**Narrador:BLABLABLA,QUE HISTÓRIA CHATA!ENTÃO ELES CHEGAM NA ULTIMA NUVEM!revoltado**

**Seiya:APAREÇA URSO BIZARRO!**

**Narrador:Seiya leva então um pescotapa.**

**Urso:Bizarro é sua vó seu escroto!**

**Narrador:Então eles vêem um urso azul com uma luazinha gay na barriga.**

**Seiya:...er...e quem é você?**

**Soneca:Soneca,mas no original sou Bedtime Bear...**

**Ikki:Urso Hora ruim?**

**Soneca:Infame...**

**Seiya:E o quê você ensina?**

**Soneca:A HORA DE DORMIR!RISADA INSANA**

**Seiya:...**

**Soneca:Ué,vocês não entenderam a piada?**

**Hyoga:errr...não!**

**Soneca:Aff,parece que eu tenho que explicar tudo aqui... veja bem,eu vou mata-los certo?Ou seja,vou bota-los para dormir eternamente!risada insana**

**Todos:...**

**Seiya:Mas antes de lutarmos,me diga...porque vocês estão fazendo isso tudo?**

**Soneca:PORQUE NA NOSSA ÉPOCA,NÓS QUE ÉRAMOS OS GAYS QUE FALAVAM DE AMIZADE,E AGORA SÃO VOCÊS!**

**Seiya:Mas tem espaço para mais de um desenho gay sobre a amizade!Se der ibope o cartoon passa até astro boy!**

**Soneca:Eh mesmo...enfim...MORRA!**

**Narrador:Seiya desvia e então ve uma costura solta nas costas de Soneca e segura,fazendo-o descosturar-se e cair um monte de algodãozinho de dentro dele...**

**Seiya:ENEMY DOWN!**

**Hyoga:RÁPIDO,DAQUI A POUCO COMEÇA OS SMURFFS!**

**Ikki:GARGAMEL ROX!**

**Shiryu:EU QUERO VER CAVALO DE FOGO!**

**Shun:TADEEEENHO DU URSINHUUUUUU...**

**Narrador:A câmera se afasta,mostrando o pôr do sol...e então a cena corta para Saori lavando loça na cozinha.**

**Saori:CORNOS!**


End file.
